Turf Wars
by aliendroid
Summary: Naruto accidentally catches the attention of Kurama, the leader of the largest yakuza family in Konoha. As Kurama pursues Naruto there is another working in the shadows trying to keep them apart! A person from the underground and a person from the normal world, can they find love together? Yaoi KyuuNaru
1. Part One

_**Turf War**_

**Okay this is the prize for the winner of the guessing challenge from "Caged Desires". Congratulations again Alternative Angel for winning. I hope this story meets well with your approval! It was originally going to be a one shot but I've been keeping her waiting for so long that I decided to put it up in parts, I hope that is all right?**

**Paring: KyuuNaru**

**Dedicated to: Alternative Angel**

**Plot: Naruto, son of the famous war veteran Minato, finds himself lost in the latest city they've been moved to. He accidentally catches the attention of a bored yakuza boss and the unofficial ruler of the city, Kurama. Kurama feels that life is pointless, can Naruto change his opinion?**

**Plot Bunny: Cheyenne **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Part One: Water & Blood_

Sighing Naruto set the final box down in his new room. This was the third city they had moved to in the last four years. Again his father had said that this would be the last time they moved, that they would finally be settling down but Naruto didn't hold out any hope for that. The only good thing was that he would be turning 18 soon so his father's chaotic lifestyle wouldn't matter to him much. Soon he would be off to college and he would finally be able to calm down for awhile. Maybe he would even get to actually unpack all his things!

The town they had moved to this time was Konohagakure, a large metropolis situated in the heart of a forest. Naruto had to admit the city was gorgeous but that didn't mean anything to him. What he cared about was the university, the one he was hoping to get into. There was a dormitory that he could live in, eliminating his need for housing. His father wanted him to join a fraternity. '_Yeah right,_' Naruto scoffed at the idea.

"Naruto!" Minato, Naruto's father, called up to him. "If you're done putting your boxes in your room lets go get something to eat."

At the prospect of food Naruto's stomach growled. "Coming!" Naruto called down. Now it wasn't that Naruto and his father didn't get along, it was just hard always moving. Whenever Naruto would start making friends they would up and move. Sure Naruto understood his father had an obligation, but he just wanted to settle down and find a place to stay.

Passing by a mirror Naruto glanced at himself quickly. Sunshine blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and tan skin he was decent looking enough. The one thing that was unique to him was the whisker like scars on each of his cheeks. Naruto himself couldn't remember when he had gotten them but it wasn't a big deal, he actually liked how they made him look. Reaching the bottom of the stairs he found his father waiting by the front door. Naruto resembled his father greatly, everyone said so. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a friendly smile all of it came from his father. His personality though, according to those who had met her, was reminiscent of his mother.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked as they left the house and got into Minato's silver Ford Escape. Beside the car was Naruto's orange Jeep, soft top of course.

"I saw a ramen house as we were coming in, I thought we would try it out," Minato smiled over to the hungry teen.

"Ramen!" Naruto cheered. Another thing the two shared in common, their love for ramen. Though Naruto's was more of an addiction than a love.

Minato laughed as he pulled out of their driveway and headed down the street. Naruto looked out the window and took in the surroundings. Konoha, as he heard the locals call it, was definitely beautiful. Trees everywhere, the architecture was carefully controlled to keep the rustic feel the city was famous for, and despite the obvious size of the city it didn't seem cramped.

"Tomorrow we'll go to the college campus and check it out," Minato said as he turned a corner.

"Sure," Naruto agreed. He had actually already graduated high school, thanks to being homeschooled. Now he just needed to see if he could get accepted into the university. To be truthful the reason Minato had even moved them to Konoha was because Naruto expressed an interest in the university.

"Are you still thinking about entering the Literary Arts department?" Minato asked.

Naruto glanced over to his father, "I'm not thinking about it, that is the department I want to enter. I already told you I want to be a journalist."

Minato sighed, "I'm not trying to talk you out of it, I just want you to keep your mind open about your options."

"I understand that, but," Naruto glanced down at his feet, "I want to do something similar to Jiraiya."

Minato's eyes darkened at the mention of his recently passed teacher. "I understand," he conceded. "Just don't forget that I don't want to see you writing the same things he did!"

"Don't worry," Naruto laughed, "I said I want to be a journalist, not an author. I want to report about the things that are happening in the world." Minato smiled, reached over and ruffled Naruto's hair. The blonde teen frowned but didn't say anything.

"Here it is!" Minato said pulling the Escape into a small parking lot.

"Oh wow," Naruto's mouth started to water instantly from the wonderful aroma billowing from the restaurant.

"Well, let's go in," Minato said walking to the door. Naruto followed closely behind already trying to decide which flavor to try first.

_xXx Turf War xXx_

Dull, dreary, grey, boring! Kurama couldn't emphasize enough how exceedingly drawl his life had become. One would think when you run the city from the shadows you wouldn't be lacking in excitement, but unfortunately when everything is offered to you on a platter life losses its luster. Kurama's days were spent dealing with business and listening to old idiots talk about their glory days long gone. When he had inherited the group from his predecessor he had not expected to become so bored with life so quickly.

At twenty-five Kurama was a well established figure within Konohagakure. The head of the largest yakuza family in the city he ruled nearly the entire underworld and had most of the politicians in his pocket. Unlike most successors who inherit their power from their predecessors Kurama had built the present power of his group up with his own hands. In the past three years since he took up his title he has expanded his territory and authority. His success is obvious, but it is also the cause of his present dilemma.

When you control everything and everyone fears you no one is willing to rise up against you. Instead of spending his days like he did as an underling or when he first took control, he is now locked up in an office most of the day. Kurama couldn't even remember the last time he had enjoyed the company of someone other than his men.

"Boss, is something troubling you?" Shukaku asked. He was a well built man with black hair and strangely colored eyes, they were yellow. Still he was without a doubt Kurama's most trusted man.

Sighing Kurama turned from the view passing by his window. They were in one of his many cars heading home from the office for the day. "I'm just bored of this monotonous life," he answered. "I almost want someone to try for my life if it will rid me of this boredom."

Shukaku laughed, the sound deep and dark. "I understand but try not to let that actually happen. The group would fall apart without you."

"Oh, I'm sure those old fogies would love to see me out of the way," Kurama smiled, though it appeared more like a threatening smirk then a smile. "They could have control of the city again with me out of the way."

"The cowards would never try anything against you Boss," Shukaku assured.

"Pity," Kurama sighed and returned to gazing out the window. As they passed into a tunnel the windows darken turning into a makeshift mirror, reflecting Kurama's visage. Dark red hair framed porcelain skin, thin pale lips, a narrow nose, and crimson eyes all combined to make him seem like a creature not entirely human. His terrifying appearance was one of the many reasons he had gained the name, Kyuubi the demon fox, his sly cunning the other.

As soon as the car left the tunnel the mirror effect vanished and Kurama was greeted with a stunning sight. Bright blonde hair similar to the sun, a stunning smile, and eyes as blue as a cloudless sky were all he could see as he watched a young man smile and talk with who was probably his parent as they walked into Ichiraku Ramen. What really held Kurama's gaze though was the bizarre but seemingly suiting whisker like markings on the youth's cheeks. It gave his beautiful appearance a playful and mischievous quality.

"Boss, Boss!" Shukaku called gaining Kurama's attention.

"What?" Kurama snapped.

"Do you know that boy?" Shukaku asked indicating the youth who had just entered the ramen house.

Kurama looked back slightly upset that he could no longer see the unique creature. "No, I've never seen him before," he finally said.

"He was with that war hero, Minato Uzumaki," Shukaku frowned. "I heard the man was moving to Konoha with his son for the sake of entering him into the university here."

"Hmm," Kurama smirked, "Do you perhaps know the name of his son?"

Shukaku thought about it for a moment as he tried to recall the information from the article he had read recently. "Naruto, if I'm not mistaken," he answered.

"Naruto," Kurama tested the name, "He seems to be interesting."

Shukaku watched as his boss returned to watching the passing scenery. It was most unsettling to him to see his lifelong friend and boss to suddenly seem so interested in a boy he saw at a mere passing glance. Making a mental note to check up on the youth and make sure nothing happened Shukaku returned to reading off Kurama's schedule for tomorrow.

_xXx Turf Wars xXx_

Last night had been tiring, well other than dinner that had been great! Naruto had without a doubt found his new favorite place to eat. Ichiraku Ramen was by far the greatest ramen house he had ever had the pleasure to eat at, and no he was not exaggerating. Naruto had eaten at, by his count, nearly a hundred different ramen houses and stands, and none of them came close to the spectacular taste he had experienced last night. When he had told this to the owner of the establishment he had been flattered and told Naruto he was welcome any time. Naruto had likewise promise to come back as often as possible, which if Naruto had his way would be at least twice a week.

"Naruto are you up yet?" Minato hollered from down stairs.

"Yeah I'm up!" Naruto yelled back.

"Good, hurry up and get down here," Minato shouted, "I want to get going soon."

"Yes sir!" Naruto responded with the usual tone. It was hard to be an army brat sometimes. He rose at 6 AM every morning and was in bed by 10 PM every night. His father was quite strict about such things. Breakfast was at 6:30 AM sharp and Naruto was showered and dressed by no later than 7:15 AM. It was a schedule he had grown up with so it was no longer taxing to him. He just wished his father would give him some breathing room after such a long day of moving!

Still he was down stairs and sitting at the table. Today as planned yesterday they were going to the college campus for a tour. Minato had contacted a friend he apparently had on staff and they were going to be the one to show them around. Naruto wasn't sure who the person was just that it was also an old friend of Jiraiya's as well.

Naruto ate quickly and then made his way upstairs to shower. Normally he could relax while in the shower but considering his father was in soldier mode he figured he should hurry it up. Washing quickly Naruto dried off then dressed. Grabbing his bag he made his way downstairs to where his father was already waiting by the door.

"We'll take separate vehicles," Minato said as he opened the door. "I have something else to do later today so you'll have to take yourself home."

"Okay," Naruto answered as he grabbed his keys and closed the front door. The two blondes got into their separate vehicles and one by one backed out of the driveway and headed for the university. As Naruto drove he turned on his radio and blasted the latest hit rock songs, something he could never do in his father's Ford. Once again as he drove he was reminded of how stunning the city was and as he came upon the campus he was floored. Trees, trees, and more trees! It was like the university was built amongst the forest, as if it was built to be one with it. Peaceful, that was all Naruto could think of to describe it.

"Minato!" a woman's voice called out. Naruto looked over as he got out of his Jeep just in time to see a blonde woman with a large bust crush his father in a hug. "How have you been?" she asked still squeezing the life from his father.

"Tsunade-sama, I can't breathe," Minato gasped.

"Oh sorry," Tsunade smiled. "Is this him?" she asked, her honey colored eyes resting on Naruto.

"Yes," Minato smiled. "Naruto this is Tsunade-sama, a close friend of Jiraiya and the dean of this university."

Naruto's eyes grew in size as Minato introduced the busty woman before him. Now that he could see her clearer she was gorgeous. She certainly didn't look old enough to be the dean of a university. "Hello, nice to meet you," Naruto said politely.

"Nice to meet you too," Tsunade returned. "Minato has said you have an interest in our school, glad to hear it. You know Jiraiya and I both studied here. As well as Minato and your mother Kushina."

"No, I didn't," Naruto answered truly shocked by the news. "Dad didn't mention it."

"Sorry, I planned to surprise you if you got in," Minato answered with a sheepish smile. Minato turned ready to start the tour when his cell started to ring. "Excuse me," he said as he quickly pulled it out and flipped it open. "Hello… Yes… Now? Alright I understand, I'll be there soon." Closing the phone Minato gave Naruto an apologetic look; it was one Naruto was use to receiving. "I'm sorry I have to go. Will you be alright on your own?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Naruto answered with a grin. Minato hesitated for a moment before saying goodbye and getting back into his Ford. Naruto continued to smile as his father drove away until he was out of sight.

"You can drop the act now," Tsunade whispered. "Come on, I'll show you around."

"Okay," Naruto sighed as he followed after her.

_xXx Turf Wars xXx_

The tour was over and Naruto had left the campus. He had been quite pleased with everything he had been shown. He had also taken the opportunity to fill out the enrollment papers and start the process off while he was there. There was no point in waiting, after seeing the campus and learning about how both his parents and Jiraiya had studied there he was convinced it was the place for him. In celebration of his choice made Naruto had headed directly for Ichiraku Ramen for some lunch.

"Oh back so soon," the owner said upon seeing Naruto enter.

"Yep," Naruto smiled as he took a seat at the counter.

"What will it be?" the old man asked.

"How about some pork miso ramen today!" Naruto answered, his grin only getting bigger.

"Coming right up," the old man said turning around and beginning to make Naruto's order. Naruto waited patiently for his order as he enjoyed the aroma of the shop. "Here you go," he said as he placed the large in front of the blonde.

"Thank you!" Naruto cheered as he reached for his chop sticks. As he slurped down the noodles he hummed in gratitude, the ramen really was the best! He finished quickly and paid his bill. Exiting the ramen house he caught the sight of some people loitering around his Jeep. With narrowed eyes Naruto made his way over to them. "Can I help you guys with something?" he asked good naturedly.

"Yeah," one of the guys said, "You can move this piece of crap out of here."

Naruto's smile slipped slightly and his eye twitched. "Certainly," he bit out. Drawing his arm back he sent a left hook at the guy's jaw. The man landed flat on the pavement looking up with a blank look. "How far should I move you?" Naruto asked glaring down at the man.

"Why you little punk?" his friends yelled.

"Who do you think we are?"

"I don't care," Naruto answered with an indifferent shrug. "But this jeep is something that is important to me, so I won't stand for you insulting it."

"Fuck you brat, get him!"

Naruto sighed and dodged the first person, returning his clumsy attack with a punch to the diaphragm. The second person sent a roundhouse kick to Naruto's head. Catching the man's leg Naruto twisted it, causing the knee to let out an unhealthy cracking sound. The remaining three circled Naruto. Blue eyes, narrowed and calculating, observed them waiting for them to make the first move. It never came because a deep voice, sinister and cold, cut through the air. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Boss!" the men said in surprise.

"This kid suddenly started throwing punches at us," the first man said pointing at Naruto, who was leaning against his Jeep now with an indifferent look on his face.

The blonde wasn't an idiot; he knew a gang leader when he saw one. No he wasn't an idiot he just didn't have any fear, probably thanks to his father. "I only closed an offending mouth," Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders. "He insulted my Jeep, so I hit him."

Kurama couldn't believe it. The teen he had seen yesterday was standing in front of him with a look akin to boredom on his face. He didn't seem intimidated by him in the least, if anything he seemed completely relaxed with the present situation. "I see," Kurama said. "Seeing how it was my boys that started this I'll have them apologize to you."

"But Boss!"

"You heard him," Shukaku growled. The men flinched under the second in commands cold glare.

"We're sorry," they said bowing to Naruto.

"No problem!" Naruto grinned, his good natured attitude returned. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get going."

"Wait," Kurama said. Naruto paused in climbing into his Jeep and turned to look at redhead. Blue waters met crimson blood. The blonde felt a shiver of something he couldn't identify run down his spine. Kurama was quite familiar with the sensation; it was something he hadn't felt in a long time, excitement.  
This blonde was exhilarating to him, a person who would look him straight in the eye was rare and it thrilled the redhead leader greatly. "You new to the area?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, just moved here," Naruto answered.

"Well be sure to be careful from now on," Kurama warned as he moved closer to Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened as Kurama stood toe to toe with him and leaned over so his mouth was right next to his ear. "You wouldn't want to get involved with the wrong crowd now would you?" Kurama whispered into Naruto's ear, his breath ghosting across him.

Naruto jerked back, his hand going to his ear instantly. It felt like he had been singed. "Thanks for the warning," he responded before getting into his Jeep and quickly driving away.

Kurama watched him go with amused eyes. Naruto's response to him was only providing to spur him on. Shukaku watched Kurama as he followed the Jeep. Furry filled his eyes. He had to act fast if he was going to keep that boy away from his boss. He would not see Kurama with someone as unsuiting as that child.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**That is the first part. **

**Voice: Hey, where did you come up with this name "Turf Wars"?**

**Me: Hmm, well I was thinking about Kurama pursuing Naruto and of course Naruto resisting. And I just gradually drifted into a thought about a battle of space and personal turf. So basically a conflict of personalities I guess.**

**Voice: … I didn't understand a word of that! **

**Me: I find that hard to believe, seeing as you are inside my head.**

**Voice: Doesn't mean I understand you!**

**Me: Oh whatever! I hope you all liked the first part. Please**

**Voice: REVIEW!**


	2. Part Two

_**Turf War**_

**Well it's that time again, time to start updating. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Now here is the second! **

**Plot Bunny: Cheyenne **

**Rating: M**

**Dedicated to: Alternative Angel**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Part 2: Pursuit & Offer_

Naruto sighed as he walked out to the parking lot only to find a card on his windshield, again. With a frown he picked up the small piece of parchment and gave it a read. Shaking his head he tossed the card in the trash, along with all the others he had received over the past month. He couldn't understand why a yakuza boss was sending him his number and asking him to call, but he sure as the hell wasn't going to. It was one thing to talk with one when you met face to face, it was a completely different matter to call one for no reason.

Digging out his keys Naruto climbed into his Jeep and started it up. As he went to pull out he caught sight of a person in his rearview mirror. Slamming on the brakes Naruto turned around, worried that he had hit the person. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I didn't – oh it's you." A frown marred Naruto's features as he registered who it was. "What do you want this time?" he demanded.

Kurama smirked at the blonde's haughty attitude. It was so refreshing to find someone who wasn't scared of him. The blonde had spunk and was also one hell of a fighter, apparently having been taught from a young age by his father and his friends. "I was waiting for your call," Kurama said.

"Well don't hold your breath," Naruto drawled as he got back in his Jeep. "Now move or I'm going to run you over."

"You're awfully cold to me," Kurama said in a dejected voice. "What have I done to deserve such a cold attitude?"

Naruto lifted an eyebrow at him. "I don't think I need a reason to want to avoid a yakuza," he answered.

Kurama had to admit he had a point. Most people wouldn't want to associate with him. But something told him that there was another reason for the blonde's distance. "Fine, then at least tell me your name," Kurama tried for probably the hundredth time.

"As if you don't already know it," Naruto remarked. "Now move I'm hungry and want something to eat."

"Ramen?" Kurama smirked as he watched Naruto's eyes narrow. The boy didn't know the meaning of fear. Most would be terrified to know that he had found out so much about them, but not him. No he was just angry that he was being detained.

"Naruto!" Both men turned at the energetic voice. "Hey Naruto can you give me a ride?" a boy around Naruto's age with brown hair and red tattoos on his face asked.

"Sure Kiba," Naruto said, happy to have an excuse to not be alone with the redhead any longer. "Going to Shino's?"

A light blush dusted Kiba's cheeks but he still said, "Yep!"

"Get in," Naruto indicated the passenger seat. "Bye," he said over to Kyuubi before putting the Jeep in gear and driving off.

Kurama watched as Naruto drove off. Normally he would be worried about his target being with someone else, but it was obvious this guy wasn't interested in his blonde in that way so it was alright. Still it wouldn't hurt to be cautious. There was no telling if someone else would also target Naruto, and that is something Kyuubi would not allow. He finally found something interesting, he wasn't about to just let it go so easily.

_xXx Turf War xXx_

Kiba looked over his shoulder at the redhead standing in the parking lot as they drove away. "Man he's still after you?" he asked turning back around in his seat.

"Don't even start," Naruto growled as he pulled off of campus and onto Hokage Boulevard. "It isn't like I want to be mixed up with him."

The brunet looked over at Naruto, his expression full of skepticism. "Really?" he asked.

Blue eyes glared over to Kiba. "What are you getting at?" he demanded.

"Oh, nothing. Just that you seem awfully happy about the attention despite what you're saying," Kiba drawled.

"Wha-" Naruto blushed bright red at his friend's accusation. Turning his attention to the road he ignored Kiba. He knew that lying to him wouldn't do him any damn good. Kiba, like him, was an army brat. When they had run into each other on campus they had been rather surprised. Kiba was without a doubt Naruto's one and only true childhood friend. They had ended up living together on many bases together off and on, and even when they weren't on the same base they talked through emails and phone calls all the time.

Kiba smirked; he knew he had won the argument. Naruto couldn't hide his true feelings from him. Still Kiba could understand his reluctance to have a relationship with the man called Kurama. Minato was a highly known and decorated war hero. Due to his status Naruto was always in the public spot light. Becoming involved with the yakuza boss was most definitely not the smartest thing he could do. Still Kiba hoped his friend could have something he wanted, even if that something was Kurama, the demon fox.

_xXx Turf War xXx_

After dropping Kiba off at Shino's Naruto headed towards the love of his life, ramen. Pulling into the parking lot and getting out, Naruto went straight into the building, and ordered a large bowl of pork ramen.

"Something happen?" the old man asked as he set the bowl in front of Naruto.

Naruto paused in breaking his chopsticks and looked at the man. "Why do you think that?"

The man shrugged, "You just seem happier than usual."

Blue eyes widened and the man laughed as he left to take someone else's order. Naruto sighed as he brought a mouthful of noodles to his lips. _'Do I really seem happy about Kurama's visits?' _Naruto considered the possibility_. 'That's ridiculous! He's a yakuza, there is no way I can be happy about seeing him. Yeah, that's right. I'm not happy about it at all._' Naruto sighed and his shoulders slumped. Okay so it was a bad lie. Even Kiba had called him out on it, and now someone who had met him no more than a month ago was mentioning it. Still what could he do about it? Even if he was happy about Kurama's pursuit it doesn't mean he can act on it. His father would be furious. Then there was the matter of everything else.

Naruto wanted to be a reporter. Dating a yakuza boss was definitely not the kind of thing he needed to be doing. Reporting on the world's crimes and wrong doings, not getting involved with them that is what Naruto wanted. Naruto had already learned what happens when someone gets too close to the thing their reporting on; they normally end up mixed up in something bad.

No, it was best that he stay as far away from Kurama as possible. Even if the man attracted him in every way possible, or ignited a sensation he had never felt before. He had to say away from him. Far away.

"I knew you would be here." Naruto released several curses in his mind as Kurama slipped into the seat beside him. "You really do like ramen, don't you?"

"So what?" Naruto remarked as he finished off the noodles and started in on the broth. After drinking all of the broth Naruto turned to the redhead. "If you don't like it you can just stop bothering with me."

Kurama smiled, he just couldn't get enough of Naruto's cocky attitude. "It doesn't bother me. Actually I was wondering if you would let me buy you a bowl."

"No," Naruto stated flatly. "I can pay for myself." After saying that Naruto placed several bills on the counter, enough for the bill and a tip. "Thanks for the food!" he called as he left the restaurant.

"Come again," the old man called back. He watched as Naruto and Kurama left the shop, a worried expression reflected in his eyes.

Naruto let out an aggravated sigh as Kurama followed him to his Jeep. Turning around Naruto pinned the redhead with a glare, after looking up several inches. "What the fuck do you want?" he demanded. His last nerve was quickly wearing away. He couldn't take much more of this constant harassment and remain in control of himself.

"Think we could grab a drink?" Kurama asked.

"I'm underage," was the curt reply.

Kurama sighed. It seemed getting the blonde to loosen up was going to be harder than he thought. Of course he loved a good challenge and Naruto was most definitely a challenge. Their little tug of war with each other almost reminded Kurama of a fight over turf. If Kurama advanced Naruto would push him back; instantly preventing him from taking any territory for himself. "Then maybe we could just talk?"

A frustrated sound escaped Naruto's lips. "Are you deaf? I said leave me alone! I don't want anything to do with you!"

Now Kurama smirked. "You're lying," he purred, actually purred. Naruto shivered at the sound. Kurama leaned in until his lips were right next to Naruto's ear. Naruto's body stiffened. He knew this move, Kurama had pulled it before. "You actually enjoy our time together, don't you?"

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Unless you want a bloody nose get away from me," he growled out. His aggressive tone nearly changed to a whine when Kurama's tongue traveled along the outer shell of his ear. "Stop that!" he yelled as he pushed Kurama away from him.

"Come now Naruto be honest," Kurama suggested.

Naruto closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and said, "Fine. I do enjoy our time together, but that is all. We can't and won't be anything to each other. Got it?"

"Nope," Kurama chirped. "I'm afraid I'm known for getting what I want, and I want you Naruto."

Naruto shivered at those words. God the man was an expert in seduction. Naruto wondered how many people he had won over in a similar way. "The answer is no," he said as he turned around and headed back to his Jeep.

"See you tomorrow Naruto," Kurama said as Naruto drove away. Naruto just flipped him off without answering him. Kurama let out a soft laugh as he watched the blonde drive away from him for the second time that day. "I will have you Naruto."

"Boss." Kurama turned around at the sound of Shukaku's voice. "So you were here after all."

"What is it Shukaku?" Kurama asked as his right hand man came up to him. "Is something wrong?"

Shukaku forced the irritation he was feeling out of his voice, "Nothing. I was just worried because you left the office early and hadn't returned home."

"You really do worry about me," Kurama smiled over to his friend. "I was just playing a game."

He couldn't help it, his eyes narrowed. "This game, it wouldn't happen to be a rabbit chase with that soldier's kid?" Shukaku asked. Shockingly he was able to keep the irritation out of his voice.

Kurama's smile turned devious. He really was enjoying himself with the blonde. "He's a crafty little bunny. It's taking all of my skill just to keep him in my sights," he answered with a fond tone. It was like he was speaking about his favorite pet. The tone grated on Shukaku's nerves.

"Sir, please I beg you," Shukaku implored, "Do not get involved any further with that boy."

Red eyes narrowed on yellow. "Shukaku, you aren't trying to order me around, are you?" his voice had dropped and turned menacing.

Shukaku quickly put his hands up in a sign of surrender. "Never Boss, I'm just worried about you," he said.

"Worry about something more important. For instance have you found out who it is who is stealing from the club?" Kurama asked.

"No, not yet," Shukaku answered, happy for the change in topics. "We have narrowed it down to a couple of people, but we're still a ways away from knowing who it is exactly."

"Speed up your efforts," Kurama ordered. "I want this rat cornered soon."

"Yes Boss," Shukaku gave a slight bow. With nothing else said they walked to the car Shukaku had arrived in and headed back to the main house.

_xXx Turf War xXx_

_Next Day…_

Naruto stretched as he got out of his Jeep. Reaching over the seat he grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder. His first class for the day was a journalism class. It was a lecture on the importance of fact checking, and references. It was all pretty basic stuff but still rather important.

As he walked across the lawn he scanned the surroundings. He wasn't exactly looking for someone; he just didn't want to be caught off guard. "He dobe," a cocky voice called out.

A grin spread onto Naruto's face. Turning around he waited for the raven haired man to catch up to him. "What do you want teme?" Naruto asked.

"Kiba said something about that yakuza still hanging around," Sasuke answered, "If you need me to I can help out."

Naruto shook his head. "No thanks man. There's no reason for you to get involved," Naruto said. Sasuke Uchiha, the campus hunk, was also the second son of a large corporation. His family was so influential that even yakuza didn't mess with them. Still Naruto didn't want to rely on his friends and connection to handle his problems.

Sasuke observed him before shrugging. "If you say so, but just so you know the offer is always there," Sasuke said as they started to walk.

"Instead of worrying about me shouldn't you be worrying about that girl of yours?" Naruto smirked at the flinch that passed across Sasuke. "That bad?"

"Don't even mention Sakura right now," Gaara said walking up to them.

"Oh? What's wrong?" Naruto asked looking over to the green eyed redhead.

Gaara's smile was pure evil as he said, "Well it seems they've been fighting over the coming break. Sakura wants to go somewhere but Sasuke has to attend to a family matter."

Naruto frowned, "Then just explain that to her!"

"I did," Sasuke sighed. "She refuses to listen!"

"Sakura again?" Neji asked as he came up to them and wrapped his arms around Gaara. "Why don't you take her with you?"

"I can't," Sasuke frowned. "It's a family gathering only. Itachi isn't even bringing his partner."

"I see," Neji drawled. "I can understand though." Like Sasuke Neji was from an old and wealthy family. "You could try explaining why she can't go. It helped me and Gaara when we ran into a similar problem."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, "This is Sakura we're talking about."

"Yeah so?" Neji asked, clearly not getting what Sasuke was getting at.

"She isn't one to listen," Sasuke sighed.

"Oh, yeah forgot about that," Neji cringed. "Well good luck man."

"Good luck," Naruto and Gaara chirped.

"You guys aren't any help at all," Sasuke whined.

"Well I'm going this way," Naruto said, "See you guys at lunch."

"See ya!" they all called as he broke off from them. Naruto's smile vanished the second he was out of sight of his friends. It wasn't that he disliked them, he liked them a lot, it was just that it was hard to listen to them talk about their relationships. Especially when he was having such a hard time with the one person he seemed interested in.

"You look down," Kiba barked as he jumped onto Naruto's back. "What's wrong?"

"Other than you're heavy?" Naruto drawled.

"Touchy," Kiba mocked as he got off of Naruto. "Buy seriously, what's wrong?"

Naruto sighed, "I'm just having a hard time dealing with Kurama."

"Oh, he has a name now!" Kiba chirped. Naruto's blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "Sorry," Kiba said holding up his hands to ward off Naruto's wrath filled gaze. "But you really need to stop fighting this. I mean just give the guy a chance. Maybe he isn't so bad."

"He's the boss of the largest yakuza family in the city!" Naruto growled. "How can he not be 'so bad'?"

"Now you're stereotyping," Kiba frowned. "A reported shouldn't do that."

"A reporter should be able to see the facts for what they are," Naruto retorted. "And he's a yakuza BOSS!"

"Yeah, so?" Kiba shrugged.

Naruto sighed. Talking to Kiba was almost as tiring as dodging Kurama. The brunet didn't understand caution. He acted on instinct. When he realized he loved his present boyfriend, Shino, he just went up to him, confessed, and kissed him. Shockingly it had worked. But Naruto wasn't Kiba. He couldn't just suddenly kiss Kurama. There were consequences to his actions, most relating to his father. He didn't have the luxury of taking such a risk, no matter how much he might want to.

"Naruto?" Kiba called as he waved his hand in front of Naruto's eyes. "Hey you alive in there?"

"Sorry," Naruto said snapping out of his thoughts. "I was thinking about something."

"No duh," Kiba remarked. "Let me guess, it was about how you can't just act on instinct." Naruto flipped Kiba off. "Yep I'm right."

"Go find Shino and make out with him," Naruto sighed.

"Already did," Kiba responded.

"Should have known," Naruto frowned. They reached the building their class was in and went to the correct room. Sitting down they put the conversation aside.

_xXx Turf War xXx_

Kurama sighed as he sat in his office listening to Shukaku report on the investigation. "So what you're saying is you still don't know who is responsible, right?" Kurama growled.

"We're working on it," Shukaku answered.

"Work on it faster!" Kurama demanded. "Every day this bastard remains around I lose more and more money. Fix the problem Shukaku, or I'm going to hold you responsible."

"Yes Boss!" Shukaku said as he rushed out of the office. Closing the door behind him Shukaku smiled. Kurama's wrath was always so exhilarating no matter how many times he had witnessed it. His boss was powerful, a force unto himself, so why was he so interested in such a boring kid? Shukaku just couldn't understand or except it.

Leaving the office building Shukaku headed towards his car. Getting in he drove, not toward the club, but toward the college. He needed to get Naruto out of the picture. It didn't matter that Kurama was interested Shukaku couldn't allow it. The blonde wasn't right for him. Parking in the visitor section Shukaku headed toward the cafeteria. He had fully investigated Naruto's schedule so he knew that the boy had lunch at this time.

Coming to the building he quickly looked over the crowds until he found the patch of bright blonde hair he was looking for. Crossing the distance he came to stand beside him. "Uzumaki?" he called.

Naruto turned and looked up; his eyes widening slightly at the sight of the man he knew was Kurama's right hand. "What do you want?" Naruto asked.

Shukaku caught the glare sent his way from a boy he knew was an Uchiha. Being careful with his words Shukaku said, "I would like you to cease all contact with our boss. I'm willing to compensate you for your trouble."

Shukaku was not prepared for the sudden spike of anger from Naruto. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Naruto shouted. "It's your fucking boss that's coming on to me! How fucking dare you come here with this shit!"

"I think you should leave," Sasuke smirked. "You don't want any trouble do you?"

Shukaku growled softly, but still he turned around and left. He couldn't oppose the Uchiha. Trouble with that family would be the end of even their group. The blonde had found himself quite the friend to hide behind Shukaku would give him that. Still he wouldn't always be around the Uchiha brat, and when that time came Shukaku would be there to act. He would put an end to this game at all costs.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Okay so that is the second part. I hope you are all enjoying it, especially you Alternative Angel! **

**Voice: Please review!**

**Me: See you in the next part!**


	3. Part Three

_**Turf Wars**_

**Well I know you all have been patiently waiting for this, so here it is the next chapter. **

**Plot Bunny: Cheyenne **

**Dedicated to: Alternative Angel **

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Part 3: Society, Politics, and Shadows_

It was five o'clock in the evening when Naruto got out of his last lecture for the day. After Kurama's lackey, Shukaku, had shown up Sasuke and Neji had practically glued themselves to him. He didn't really blame them for that though, he was a little worried about what the large man would do should he feel the need to act. Naruto had finally shaken off his forced escort and was headed to his jeep. Reaching the orange vehicle Naruto dreaded finding another card under his windshield wipers. With a resigned sigh Naruto looked at his jeep and stopped. There was no note, no card, no flowers there was nothing there, just his jeep.

With narrowed eyes Naruto stalked the rest of his way over to the vehicle and looked around it. The quick sweep revealed what he had already figured out, Kurama hadn't sent him anything. Naruto didn't know whether to be happy about that or to be upset. The redhead had been so persistent that he thought he would have to start driving his dad's car to hide from him, he hated that thing. Now it seemed that Kurama had given up on getting Naruto to call him.

Again Naruto wasn't sure if he was happy or not about that. He was most definitely happy that he no longer had to worry about people wondering what was on the cards. But still he had the strangest feeling that he was more disappointed than anything. He was also bitter, did this mean that Kurama had given up on him? Was he just playing with him after all?

A soft growl left Naruto's lips with that idea. How dare that bastard treat him like some kind of fucking toy! Getting into the jeep Naruto started the engine and headed home. He didn't have time to dwell on fickle yakuza leaders; he had to get ready for a benefit that night.

One of his many duties as the son of Namikaze Minato was to attend public functions with his father. It was this very public, very news covered life that made Naruto stay away from Kurama. His father was a public official and war hero. They were always attending some function or another for some charity or cause. His father spoke on behalf of the military at these events. He covered what actions were being taken and he reassured politicians that their interests, and that of their voters, were being protected.

Personally Naruto thought it was all a large farce to extract money from supporters. Worse still was now that his father was leaving the military he was looking to actually enter politics! That just meant he would be in the media's spotlight even more than he was now. Naruto already had to act the perfect son as it was, he had no idea what he would do if more was thrust onto his shoulders. Naruto loved his father, he was the only family he had after all, but he wished he could live free of his father's large encompassing shadow sometimes.

Realizing his thoughts were drifting into depressing and therefore dangerous territory Naruto flipped on the radio. He smiled as KISS came on, and bobbing his head to the music he continued on his way home. As he passed Ichiraku Ramen he gave it a pained and longing glance before driving right by it. He couldn't get caught up at the restaurant today, but he knew that he would most definitely be going there tomorrow. He would need the comfort only his wonderful ramen could give him after tonight. Turing onto his road Naruto drove the half block to his house and parked in the driveway.

His father's car wasn't there meaning he was already gone. Most likely attending to pre-party arrangements, Naruto sighed and headed to the house. Unlocking the door he opened it and stepped inside. Closing the door behind him he went straight to his room. Stripping out of his clothes Naruto darted across the way to the bathroom and took a quick shower. As he dried he walked back to his room and glanced at the sealed suit his father had left hanging on his door. Blue eyes narrowed on the black bag. He hated wearing suits like the one inside, but again his duty to his father ruled over everything else.

Unzipping the bag Naruto tossed the towel to the ground. The suit was new, something Minato had recently purchased for him. It was a navy blue pinstriped suit with a silver undershirt, the silver matching the pinstripes of the suit. Luckily Naruto couldn't spot a tie anywhere, which meant he didn't need to wear one. Going to his dresser he pulled out a pair of fresh boxers and slipped them on, orange of course. Going back to the suit he pulled out the trousers and put them on. Before putting on the shirt he picked up the towel and went back into the bathroom, tossing the towel into the hamper. There he put gel in his hair and blowdried it. Finished with that Naruto went back to his room and put on the rest of the suit. The final thing he put on was a pair of black socks and a pair of polished black dress shoes.

Standing Naruto went back into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He tried not to cringe at the sight of himself in formal wear. He looked like a stuff peacock as far as he was considered, actually most people would have found him handsome. Turning from his reflection Naruto grabbed his wallet and keys from his room and headed back down the stairs. Again he was at the door, opening it, closing it, and locking it before climbing into his jeep. Minato wasn't there which meant Naruto had to drive himself to the dinner party.

_xXx Turf Wars xXx_

Pulling up to the Rasengan Hotel Naruto tossed his keys to the valet and walked inside the lavish five star building. A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, which was painted to depict ancient warriors fighting demons. Rich colored woods and carpets were laid out on the floor, and the walls were painted a rich wine red. Honestly it was all a little too gaudy for Naruto's taste, but it was also the best hotel in town, with the biggest ballroom. Pulling out his invitation Naruto walked across the lobby to the ballroom. Handing the invitation to the doorman Naruto slipped into the extravagant room.

The walls, usually a plain white, were draped with a soft gold. Everywhere Naruto looked there was gold and crystal, he felt like he was inside a jewelry box! The only respite his eyes got from the royal interior were the large picture windows looking out over a fountain and garden.

"Naruto!" the blonde youth turned at the sound of his father's voice calling his name. "You're on time, good," Minato said reaching Naruto's side. Minato was wearing his formal military uniform, it was white with gold trim.

"I told you I would be," Naruto drawled as he accepted a drink from a passing waiter. "How long am I going to have to be here tonight?"

Minato smiled at his son, "Not long. Just hang around until the main speech and then you are free to go."

"And when is the main speech?" Naruto inquired. He had a strange feeling his father was going to make him mingle a lot more than he wanted to.

The older blonde shrugged, "Around ten I believe." Naruto repressed the urge to groan. He just knew it! He was going to have to stick around for four hours. "Now come with me, there are some people I need you to meet."

'_And impress,'_ Naruto added to himself silently. Still he slipped his patent charming smile into place and shook the hands of the men, and kissed the hands of the women his father introduced him to. A lifetime of attending these sorts of functions had allowed Naruto to cultivate his "political" smile, as his father and friends call it. Naruto wasn't going to complain though, his smile at least looked genuine when compared to the other smiles he was receiving.

"Your father tells us you are studying to be a reporter," the man Minato introduced as the owner of a paper said.

Naruto's smile slipped from political to business. "Yes, I wanted to do something in a similar light as my godfather, but make an impact like my father. Becoming a reporter seemed the best balance of the two aspirations," it was a practiced speech, but this guy didn't seem to notice. Just went to show how well Naruto was at acting; again he had to thank his lifetime worth of practice.

"Well that is a noble aspiration," Naruto froze at the dark velvety smooth voice coming from behind him. "Tell me, Naruto was it, what exactly do you wish to report on?"

Refusing to let the man's presence shake him, Naruto kept his smile in place, and turned to him. "Internal city conflict," Naruto answered. "I wish to report on the conflicts closer to home, instead of the ones taking place across our borders, Mister?"

"Kyuubi," the redhead said holding out his hand, "Kyuubi Kurama."

"Mr. Kyuubi," Naruto took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Kurama, I didn't realize you had accepted an invitation!" the mayor's voice drifted to them as the large round man made his way to their sides. "I could have sworn your secretary told me you were busy and couldn't make it."

Kurama's red eyes lingered on Naruto before shifting to the mayor. "Yes, well I made some room in my schedule. After all I shouldn't miss such an important occasion as this one."

"Of course not!" the mayor exclaimed. "Come let me introduce you to the man of the hour." Naruto watched in horror as the mayor led Kurama straight up to his father. "Minato this is Kyuubi Kurama, president of Bijuu Lending."

Naruto could see the skepticism in his father's eyes from where he stood across the room. Sure it was well masked but it was there. "Hello, please call me Kurama," Naruto wanted to scream at the yakuza leader as he extended his hand. What was the idiot doing?

"Namikaze Minato," the older blonde said accepting the hand. "I saw you talking with my son earlier, can I ask why?"

"I was just curious as to what someone so ambitious would strive for," Kurama answered smoothly.

As Naruto stood across the room he watched in growing anxiety as his father and Kurama talked. To anyone not trained to notice the subtle signals of a person's body it would appear they were getting along. Naruto knew better. His father's tone was slightly lower, a sign of him having his guard up. Kurama was smiling openly, a sign of being overly polite to hide something. The worst part was both men knew the other was uncomfortable and looking for a fault in the other. It was like watching two heavy weight champions face off in a deadlock. Neither could make a move, neither retreat nor advance. The tension grew and grew and Naruto felt like the world was going to explode if something didn't happen soon.

"Kurama-sama," the sound of Shukaku's voice was both a blessed interruption and a hateful reminder.

"Yes?" Kurama asked turning to the tall black haired male.

"A call sir," Shukaku indicated the cell in his hand.

Kurama released an exaggerated sigh. "Excuse me Namikaze-san, but it's important," he said politely.

"No by all means," Minato returned. The two men exchanged a quick goodbye and then Kurama was walking away, phone pressed to his ear. Naruto felt all the strength leave his legs at once and he quickly found a seat. He couldn't believe how taxing that had been on his mind and strength. "Naruto," the younger blonde looked up into a very similar pair of blue eyes. "Do you know that man?"

'_Oh fuck!_' Naruto cursed. How did he explain to his father about Kurama? _'I could lie to him,'_ the idea was completely foreign, he had never lied to his father before. "I ran into him in the parking lot of Ichiraku's once," Naruto answered. It wasn't a lie, but it was also excluding several truths.

"Is that all?" Minato asked. He hated doubting his son but he had to make sure.

"Of course Dad," Naruto answered with a completely straight face. Now that had been a complete lie.

Minato sighed. "Good," the older blonde set his hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiled. "I trust you son, I know you won't do anything damaging in the public spotlight."

Naruto actually had to force his smile into place, though judging by his father's reaction he couldn't tell. "Of course not," he said. Minato gave Naruto's shoulder one last squeeze before returning to the party and its guests. Naruto's head fell to his chest as his father walked away from him. What was he supposed to do now? It wasn't like he could disappoint the parent that raised him single handedly. On the other hand he was really starting to wonder what being with Kurama would be like. Naruto sighed in aggravation. What was he supposed to do? How could he keep his father happy and experience being with the yakuza boss? Naruto saw no solution to his problems.

"Follow me." Naruto stiffened at the whispered words, but he instantly stood and followed after the retreating patch of red hair. As he walked out into the night air and was surrounded by the smell of flowers Naruto wondered what the hell he was doing. He had just promised to not do anything scandalous and now he was doing just that.

"Yep, it's official, I've lost it," Naruto whispered to himself.

A soft chuckling was heard from the shadows next to him. Suddenly he was tugged in and pinned to the outer wall of the hotel. "Do you always talk to yourself?" Kurama asked with a smirk on his face.

"Only when I'm irritated," Naruto hissed. "What the hell are you doing anyway?" he demanded.

"Getting my reward," Kurama answered.

"Reward?" Naruto barely got the word out before Kurama's lips were covering his. Blue eyes widened to an impossibly large size before slowly slipping closed. His arms, originally rigid at his side, snaked up and wrapped around Kurama's neck pulling him down further. The redhead smirked, the best he could while devouring Naruto's lips, and closed his own eyes.

Nipping at Naruto's bottom lip Kurama was granted access to the warm recesses of the blonde's mouth. Kurama nearly purred at the taste of the younger man as he delved inside and explored his new territory. Naruto clung to the taller man, his own tongue massaging along the one in his mouth, urging it to do more.

Kurama easily accepted it and pressed Naruto closer to the wall. His hands moved from the blonde's hips to his jacket. Slipping inside Kurama's fingers fiddled with Naruto's nipples through the material of his shirt. His knee wedged between Naruto's legs and rubbed against the growing need he found.

"Nnn," Naruto moaned into their adjoined mouths, his own body moving to get more friction where they both wanted it. "Kurama – wait, stop," Naruto gasped as the redhead moved his mouth to Naruto's throat. Kurama paused and Naruto took a deep breath, "Don't leave any marks."

Kurama's smile was purely victorious. "Of course," he whispered before going back to Naruto's throat and nipping, sucking, and licking the expanse of it. Despite wanting to mark his blonde he knew he couldn't. Instead he would be satisfied with sampling him for now. He could devour him later and in more leisure at a later time.

"Ah – Kurama," Naruto gasped as he felt himself growing harder and harder. "Please, oh dear god," Naruto pleaded, "Touch me dammit!"

Kurama chuckled; who knew the blonde could be so demanding? Still it was just another side that the leader found exciting. His free hand moved to Naruto's pants. Deftly he unbuttoned and unzipped them. Pulling Naruto's leaking member free he began to stroke him. Naruto's words became incoherent but it didn't matter because Kurama had reclaimed his lips. When Kurama felt Naruto's hand working at his own pants he couldn't help the small moan that escaped. Soon they were working the other in unison.

They were both reaching the edge quickly. Short for breath due to their lips being locked neither could speak a warning. Still Kurama had enough foresight to pull out a handkerchief and cover both their members with it.

"Kurama-ah!" Naruto released first but at the sight of the blonde's face as he came Kurama followed suit. The two men clung to each other as their breathing returned to normal. "I need to return," Naruto whispered.

"I want to see you again," Kurama whispered as he kissed Naruto's ear.

The blonde shivered at the action. He wanted to see Kurama again as well but he couldn't, could he? "I'll think about it," Naruto mumbled.

Kurama smiled, it was better than nothing. Slipping a card into Naruto's pocket, Kurama cleaned them up, and stepped away from him. "I'll be waiting," he said before slipping out of the shadows.

As soon as the redhead was gone the weight of what had just occurred hit Naruto like a ton of bricks. It was too late and he knew it. He couldn't deny it now; he wanted Kurama with every fiber of his being. What he couldn't figure out was what had spurred him on to go along with the redhead's little game. Had he not just been fighting the idea only moments before they had started kissing?

Naruto's fingers went to his lips with the memory of that kiss. It had been like nothing he had experienced before. Hot, liquefying, erotic there was just no word to describe the sheer pleasure the kiss had sparked within him.

Realizing he was stalling Naruto pushed those thoughts aside. Straightening out his suit he made sure the coast was clear before stepping out of the shadows. He quickly made his way inside just in time for his father's speech to begin. _'Good I can leave soon,'_ Naruto sighed in relief. It also seemed that no one had missed him, thankfully.

Yellow eyes watched the blonde youth from across the ballroom. If the little brat thought no one realized what had occurred in those shadows he was wrong. Shukaku was furious! Of all things his boss seemed to be honestly interested in the brat, and worse the brat was no longer fighting it. He had to work fast. He could not allow this to happen.

As the speech ended Shukaku watched the blonde walk up to his father. When, what he surmised as goodbyes were said, Naruto turned and left. With a sinister smile the tall man stalked the blonde out of the ballroom. This was the moment he had been waiting for, when Naruto was alone. As he reached the lobby he spotted Naruto waiting for his jeep to be brought to him. He wouldn't give him the chance.

Reaching the turning doors Shukaku opened them. His hand reached out and, "Naruto!" Shukaku's hand snapped back at the sound of Sasuke's voice and he slipped into the shadows of the building.

"Hey, I didn't realize you were here too," Naruto said as his friend approached him.

"Yeah, you heading home?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep," Naruto answered.

"Mind if I come along? I'm tired of all the political talk," Sasuke inquired.

"Sure no problem," Naruto said. Just then the valet arrived with his jeep. The two men got in, and as they drove away Shukaku was sure Sasuke was glaring at him, despite him being hidden in the shadows.

'_Next time,'_ Shukaku promised_. 'I'll get you next time Naruto.'_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well, what do you all think? Do you like it? Hate it? Think there needs to be more? Review and let me know!**

**Voice: Um, isn't this late?**

**Me: Shut up.**


	4. Part Four

_**Turf War**_

**I'm on time this week! YAY!**

**Voice: You're awfully happy about that.**

**Me: Because I'm not late with updates!**

**Voice: Okay….**

**Plot Bunny: Cheyenne **

**Rating: M**

**Dedicated to: Alternative Angel**

**Disclaimer: The characters of Naruto belong to Kishimoto-sensei and not to me.**

_Part 4: Reflection_

Naruto eased himself into his bed and stared at the card in his hand. As he was undressing he had found the small card in his front pants' pocket. He didn't know when Kurama had slipped it inside but he did know that it made him happy to find it. Funny how he only viewed Kurama's pursuit as an annoyance, but now he seemed to be looking forward to the messages each day. He had been rather disappointed earlier when he didn't find a card on his car, and now he was willing to admit that much.

A frown creased Naruto's features as he tried to discern when his feelings for the redhead had shifted from annoyance to interest to like. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moments, but he figured annoyance shifted to interest right around the time Kurama had started randomly ambushing him after school. It was strange how seeing the actual person had a larger impact than the small notes and odd gift. As for when interest changed to like Naruto had no clue what so ever! He might have been attracted to the yakuza leader the entire time, but unwilling to admit it. It might not have started until only recently. He just couldn't narrow it down, which frustrated the blonde greatly.

Naruto's phone rang shocking him out of his thoughts. Jumping up from his bed he reached for the small device. Looking at the brightly lit screen he sighed at the name scrolling across it "Sasuke".

With an eye roll Naruto pressed the answer button and brought the phone to his ear. "What do you want now teme?"

"_I just wanted to thank you for the coffee dobe,"_ Sasuke said. Naruto could hear the answering smirk in his voice.

"No problem," Naruto shrugged though he knew Sasuke couldn't see it. On the way home from the banquet he and Sasuke had stopped at a small 24 hour café and talked. Naruto had then driven Sasuke home. "So did you figure out what you're going to do about Sakura tomorrow?"

Sasuke's voice was tired as he answered_, "I'm just going to have to try and explain the situation to her again. Hopefully she'll get it this time."_

A thought occurred to Naruto. "You know," he started hesitantly, "If she causes you so much trouble then why be with her?"

Naruto held his breath as he waited for Sasuke's answer. He knew he was looking for an answer to his own problem with the question, he just hoped Sasuke didn't pick up on it. _"Because,"_ there was a smile in Sasuke's voice_, "She's important to me." _There was a pause before Sasuke added_, "And if you care for someone you should be with that person, right?"_

'_Well fuck,'_ Naruto cursed to himself. Seems Sasuke hadn't missed Naruto's hidden motives. "Yeah, Kiba keeps saying the same thing."

"_Oh great,"_ Sasuke sighed, _"Now I'm on the same level as a mutt."_

"Kiba isn't that bad," Naruto laughed. "Anyways thanks for the call, and advice. See you Monday."

"_Yeah, be safe okay?"_ Sasuke asked.

"Of course," Naruto promised. The two said their goodbyes before hanging up. Naruto set the phone back onto his desk and lay back down on his bed. Staring up at the ceiling he considered Sasuke and Kiba's words. He knew what they meant, and honestly he was really starting to want the same. Still how could he betray his father's trust? Then again he already had, what would one more time hurt? He wanted to know more about Kurama, to feel more of the older man.

"Fuck," Naruto hissed covering his eyes with his arm. It seemed he wasn't going to come to an answer anytime soon at this rate. He just kept running around in circles. He liked Kurama, and was even extremely attracted to him. Sasuke and Kiba had a point, he should give it a try. But his father was important to him and he didn't want to disappoint him. Why did life have to be so unfair? Why couldn't he have both, Kurama and his father's approval? Naruto fell asleep with his mind reeling with chaotic thoughts.

_xXx Turf War xXx_

Kurama glared over at a man tied to a chair across from him. Shukaku had informed him that the rat had been caught so he was now dealing with it. The man hadn't said much so far, but Kurama knew it was only a matter of time before he started to sing like a canary. Glancing over at Shukaku Kurama nodded his head. The large man returned the gesture before moving behind the tied man.

"Now," Kurama said with an even voice, "You will tell me who your partner is."

"I don't have a partner," the man answered with deviant eyes.

The redhead sighed. "Shukaku," he instructed. The black haired man smiled, reached down, pulled out a large hunting knife, and cut off a finger. Blood curdling screams filled the room. Kurama silently thanked his predecessor for building the soundproof room underground. "Each time you lie to me Shukaku is going to take a body part," Kurama stated. "No matter who you're protecting it doesn't matter. That person isn't worth your life, is she?" Kurama intentionally let it slip that they knew it was a female he was covering for.

Still the determination in the man's eyes answered Kurama's question. It seemed that the woman was completely worth his life. The yakuza leader sighed; he hated dealing with people like this. It was easy dealing with greedy thugs, but when someone felt they were protecting something they became near impossible to deal with. Standing Kurama left the room. As he closed the door behind him he caught the tail end of the sound of a gun cocking. It seemed they were back to square one.

Upstairs Kurama was sipping on some sake when Shukaku came up and sat opposite him. "We can find the girlfriend without his help," the large man said.

"I know, but a little extra information never hurts," Kurama stated. "She's probably already fled the city, finding her is going to be a problem if she's in someone else's territory."

"We have contacts we can use," Shukaku stated.

Kurama's red eyes narrowed on the other. "I would prefer saving such favors for more important matters." Using favors he had gained while he built the power of his group up over one missing woman would be such a wasted effort. No Kurama would rather have his men search for her without calling anyone in to help.

Shukaku bowed his head, "Of course Boss." The two men remained sitting in silence for some time before Shukaku found the nerve to speak up about what was bothering him. "Kurama," the redhead looked at the other man with wide eyes, it had been some time since he had called him that. "Why are you so interested in Namikaze's son?"

Kurama's surprise instantly faded into a look of irritation. "We've been through this," he growled.

Not one to back down Shukaku pressed the issue. "I know you find the boy interesting but please think about it! He's the son of an up and coming political figure; he could be dangerous to you!" Kurama's eyes were getting narrower and narrower with each word Shukaku spoke. "If you were interested in him to gain favor with his father, or even as a bargaining chip, I would understand your pursuit of him, but I know that isn't the case. You seem to be generally taken with him. I beg you Kurama-"

"That's enough!" Kurama shouted. His hand slammed down on the small table between them. Cold eyes pinned Shukaku where he sat. "If not for the fact that we grew up together I would have you killed right now. Naruto is my target, and I will not have you interfering. Understand?"

"But," Shukaku began but was cut off.

"_Understand_?" Kurama growled out.

Shukaku flinched away from the venom in his friend's voice. Bowing his head he returned to being the underling. "Yes Boss," Shukaku said before standing and leaving.

Kurama's glare followed him out and until the door was closed. As soon as his second in command was out of his sight Kurama sighed. He didn't know what had caused Shukaku to become so persistent but he didn't like where it was going. If his friend continued with his present state he would force his hand. Kurama wanted to avoid that at all costs, but he could not allow an underling to continually ignore his orders, friend or not.

"Please Shukaku, don't push me," Kurama whispered into the empty room.

_xXx Turf War xXx_

Naruto's alarm woke him with a sudden start. Glaring over at the small black box, he slammed the button hard, and rolled back over in his bed. His father was gone for the day and he didn't have class, he was not getting up at 6 AM! Ignoring the sun glaring in from his window Naruto closed his eyes and attempted to go back to sleep. He had barely rested last night. His mind had been filled with thoughts of Kurama and what to do about the situation. After awhile he had drifted off into a fit filled light sleep.

An hour later and Naruto found himself once again being called back to consciousness. This time the sound of his cell ringing was the cause. Cursing like a sailor, something he had picked up from actual sailors, he grabbed his phone and without checking it answered the call. "This had better be fucking important, or I'm going to turn you into shark bait!" he bit out. Why couldn't the world just let him rest?

"_Well hello sunshine,"_ Naruto's eyes widened at the rich smooth sound of Kurama's voice. Why was he calling? He wasn't ready for this. His thoughts still in a distorted maze, and worse last night's activities were still fresh in his mind. _"Naruto? You still there?"_

"Ah, yeah," he said blinking several times and looking off into space. He was not awake enough to deal with this conversation, or so he kept telling himself. "How did you get my number?"

"_I have my ways,"_ Kurama answered with as smirk in his voice.

"You bastard," Naruto growled, though it was only halfhearted. "So, what do you want?" Naruto was quickly waking up, and maybe even enjoying the banter.

Now Kurama's voice sounded pleasant as he spoke, _"I was wondering if you would like to do something with me today? I know your father isn't home and you don't have anything planned so-"_ Kurama left his statement open for Naruto to finish.

"So you think it's okay to call me and admit to being my own personal yakuza stalker?" Naruto bit out jokingly. It was odd, he realized, the way he and Kurama were having a seemingly normal conversation. It was also pleasant and relaxing, but Naruto didn't delve to deeply into those feelings.

"_Well amongst other things, yes,"_ Kurama answered and Naruto could hear the cocky bastard's pride at that fact. _"So?"_

"I don't know," Naruto drawled, "Going out with someone who is stalking me could be dangerous." Okay now he was just biding for time. Half of him was screaming at him to say yes, and the other half was trying to chain him up and hide.

"_No more than having the same person get you off in a dark corner,"_ Kurama purred into the phone.

A bright blush spread across Naruto's face. He didn't have to see it to know it was there. With that one reminder Kurama had knocked the resistant half aside and the willing half was now the winner. Naruto's body burned to feel the older man's touch again. "What time?" he mumbled.

Victory seeped into Kurama's voice, _"I'll be there to pick you up in twenty minutes. Till then."_ With that the line went dead and Naruto was left staring at his phone. After five minutes the world shifted and Naruto jumped from his bed and started rummaging around his drawers.

_xXx Turf Wars xXx_

Naruto's eyebrow arched as Kurama pulled up in front of his house in a red Mustang. Quickly he slipped into the passenger seat and glared at the redhead. Kurama smirked before putting the car in gear and driving down the street. No point in hanging around the neighborhood to long.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked after a minute. He needed to fill the heavy silence. His heart was beating so loudly he was sure the other could hear. Conversation, yes that was what they needed. He needed to mask the sound of his nervousness.

Kurama smiled knowingly, but kept his eyes straight ahead. No reason to make the young blonde uneasy. "I thought we could get breakfast than go for a drive," he answered.

"Aren't we already driving?" Naruto asked again. Even to him the question sounded pathetic.

Still Kurama just shrugged and continued towards whatever restaurant he had decided on. "Yes we are, but I thought we'd go for a drive in the surrounding forest. There are some really_ isolated_ areas that we can enjoy together," Kurama practically purred the last part causing Naruto to shiver.

Maybe agreeing to this wasn't such a great idea. They were going somewhere isolated? Naruto quickly called up every bit of information he had on self-defense and forest survival. Then he realized how crazy his thoughts were and banished them. Why would Kurama pick him up personally if he was going to dispose of him? That just didn't make sense. Then his treacherous body provided him with ideas of what they could do alone deep in the forest. The bright blush reappeared and Naruto quickly looked out the window, facing away from Kurama.

Kurama watched as Naruto struggled with his thoughts, the play of emotions across his face fascinating to the redhead. "What would you like?" he suddenly asked snapping Naruto from his curious thoughts.

Large blue eyes blinked several times before he looked around. Naruto realized they were in a drive-thru. "Oh, um…" Naruto leaned over and looked at the menu board. "I'll have two breakfast burritos and a green tea."

"Right," Kurama said rolling down his window.

"_Welcome, what can I get for you?"_ a static female voice asked.

"I need two number 5's one with a green tea the other with a coffee, black," Kurama ordered.

"_Okay, so that's two number 5's, one green tea, and one black coffee. That'll be twelve dollars and seventy-six cents at the first window. Have a nice day."_ The box clicked off and Kurama pulled up to the first window.

Naruto sat silently as Kurama paid the bill and collected their breakfast. He made sure to keep his eyes pointed straight ahead. The last thing he needed was to be identified by a restaurant worker, that would sure cause a stir. When Kurama handed him his food he took it with a quiet "thank you" and then they were back on their way.

They drove out of the city limits and into the surrounding forest. Naruto's eyes were wide as he took in the tall trees and endless green canopy. Sure he had seen it on his way to the town when they moved to Konoha, but he had been really tired then so this was a welcomed sight. Ferns and mosses covered the ground along with a couple berry bushes. Naruto spotted a small brook pouring from the side of a hill and he couldn't help but smile. The scenery was quickly putting him at ease and allowing him to forget his worries both mental and physical.

Kurama watched Naruto from the corner of his eye as he drove. He noticed the moment the tension left Naruto's shoulders and he eased into a comfortable position in the seat. This was what he had been hoping to happen. Last night Naruto had seemed so tense that he wanted to help him relax. Unfortunately the method he had used then only seemed to work for a moment. To counter his actions Kurama had carefully considered what he could do to get the blonde to relax. A drive through the woods seemed like the perfect answer, and he was pleased he had been right. Now he just had to top it off with their destination.

_xXx Turf War xXx_

Shukaku was glaring at the small woman in front of him. The housekeeper hadn't even flinched, she was quite use to the gruff behavior of the men of the house she looked after. Shukaku's glare might have been more intense than usual but it was nothing compared to Kurama's.

"Where did you say he went?" Shukaku growled.

The seemingly frail old woman sighed and glared back at him. "I said that Kurama-sama has gone on a date and will not be back until later. He did not give a time," she stated bluntly.

"Who drove him?" Shukaku demanded.

"Don't take that tone with me boy," the woman snapped while whacking Shukaku's shoulder with the handle of her broom. "And no one drove him, he drove himself. Must be an important little lady for him to take out the Mustang," she mused to herself.

Shukaku's eyes widened as the words sunk in. _'No, he didn't,' _he silently pleaded as he spun on his heel and ran down the path. Pulling out his phone Shukaku dialed Kurama's number. The phone rang and rang but there was no answer. "Shit!" Shukaku cursed as he tossed the phone into his car and got in. "What the hell are you thinking Kurama?"

It was one thing to pursue someone of interest; it was another to go off on his own. He was the group's leader, how could he just leave like that? Shukaku didn't care that Kurama was interested in Naruto, this was unprecedented. A yakuza boss never went anywhere without protection! Kurama never did anything without checking it with him first. Why were things changing now? He wasn't going to let this happen. Kurama could not do this to him. He could not cut him out like this!

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well it is shorter than the other chapters but hey, DRAMA! Next chapter more development between the characters!**

**Voice: Please review!**


	5. Part Five

_**Turf War**_

**Hello! After a five day wait I bring you the next installment! Now we will finally see what happens between Naruto and Kurama on this little… jaunt! Please enjoy!**

**Voice: aliendroid will be moving next week so updates maybe delayed.**

**Plot Bunny: Cheyenne **

**Rating: M**

**Dedicated to: Alternative Angel**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Part 5: Peaceful Surroundings_

Naruto's smile had become more and more relaxed and natural has the drive progressed. With a soft smile and his gaze captivated on the greenery around them it wasn't hard to understand why Kurama was having a hard time keeping his eyes on the road. The blonde was the definition of contentment at the moment, and all Kurama wanted to do was reach out and drag him to him. Resisting the urge Kurama continued driving, they weren't far from their destination and he was determined to arrive soon.

"So where are we going?" Naruto suddenly asked pinning Kurama with his sky blue eyes that were sparkling with the surrounding beauty.

The hardened yakuza leader found that he couldn't look into those trusting pure eyes, not with the impure thoughts running through his mind at the moment. "To a spot I discovered when I was younger," Kurama answered keeping his eyes straight ahead.

They were no longer on the main paved highway, but on a dirt road leading deep into the woods along a mountain. Kurama had turned off onto this stretch of road about twenty minutes ago. "When will we get there?" Naruto asked his attention returning to the untouched wilderness passing by them.

Kurama's scarlet gaze slid over to Naruto and drunk him in. The green surroundings, the blue sky, and the bright sunshine all combined to make Naruto look like a forest spirit, well that's how Kurama saw him at the moment anyways. "Not much longer," he said making a sharp turn onto another, less traveled, dirt road.

Naruto jerked with the movement and glared over at the redhead. "We should have brought my jeep," he frowned, "If I had known we would be on these types of roads I would have made us switch cars."

"I come up here all the time," Kurama assured him. "Don't worry, the roads aren't that rough."

Naruto gave him a skeptical look before shrugging and returning to watching the passing foliage. After five minutes of driving up the mountain Naruto cocked his head to the side and his eyes narrowed. Kurama smiled, he knew what sound Naruto had picked up on. "Is that a waterfall I'm hearing?" he asked looking back over to Kurama.

"It is," Kurama answered with a widening of his smile, "It's just up ahead."

Naruto's eye widened. "You're taking me to a waterfall?"

Kurama laughed softly, "Yes, I am."

Naruto frowned but said nothing. The mustang continued down the dirt road until finally Naruto caught the sight of sunshine glistening off of cascading waters. Kurama smiled to himself as Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of the large waterfall spilling over a cliff face down into a small lagoon below. Ferns covered the banks on the opposite side, and a sandy beach greeted them as Kurama parked the car. Tall ancient trees surrounded them, encasing them in the green world that was all their own.

"I wish I had my camera!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at the scenery surrounding him.

"I have one in my trunk," Kurama mentioned as he moved to the trunk of his car and unlocked it. "But why do you need one?"

"Why?" Naruto looked at the redhead as if he was insane. "How can I not want to photograph this?" he swept his arms out as if to indicate everything.

"Is this part of your journalist side?" Kurama teased as he pulled the digital camera out and handed it over to Naruto.

The blonde stuck his tongue out at the older man before popping the safety lens off and turning the camera on. "No it isn't," Naruto said as he adjusted the lens, "Photography is a hobby. With as much moving around as I've done I started taking pictures of the different places. Both as a record and for fun. One of my albums was even published a couple years back."

"Really?" Kurama asked leaning against the mustang and watching Naruto get the best shots of the waterfall. This wasn't quite what he had in mind when he planned this trip, but Naruto was talking and telling him about himself. He couldn't ask for more. "What's the name of the collection?"

Naruto paused in taking pictures and turned to look at the lounging man. "Why?" his voice held no wary tone, just honest interest.

Kurama shrugged, "I thought I'd try and find it. I wouldn't mind having some of the pictures you've taken."

A blush crept across Naruto's face before he turned his attention back to the opposite bank. Kurama sighed, it seemed Naruto wasn't going to tell him. "_Wander's Sight_," Naruto suddenly said as he clicked a picture and smiled at the display screen. Turning around he graced Kurama with the same smile, "The collection is titled _'Wander's Sight'_."

"Thank you," Kurama said with a smile of his own. "Are you done taking pictures?"

"For now," Naruto said handing the camera back to him. "That's an expansive model. Why do you keep it in your trunk?"

"I also like photography," Kurama admitted as he placed the camera back into its case. "Though lately I haven't had the chance to enjoy it like I used to."

"So we do have something in common," Naruto mumbled.

"Hmm?" Kurama looked up, his eyes widening at the sight of Naruto stripping out of his shirt. "What are you doing?"

"It is safe to swim right?" Naruto asked indicating the lagoon.

"Yes," Kurama answered, his mind still trying to catch up. Naruto's tanned skin was pulled tight over muscles that rippled with each move he made. He wasn't exactly buff, but he was toned. Kurama sucked in a breath as Naruto bent down and removed his shorts, boxers as well.

"Aren't you coming?" Naruto asked over his shoulder before running to the water and jumping in. Kurama, lost for words and confused about Naruto's sudden switch in personality, quickly stripped and followed after the now wet blonde.

Diving into the crystal waters and emerging again Kurama looked around trying to find Naruto. Several turns later Kurama came up with nothing and the redhead quickly became panicked, when suddenly the feel of hands dragging him under startled him. Kurama was dragged beneath the surface only too reemerge to a grinning blonde and laughing blue eyes. With narrowed eyes Kurama reached out and dragged the blonde to him. Naruto's smile faded as he looked into Kurama's heat filled red eyes. Slowly Kurama lowered his lips to Naruto's, both so Naruto could have a chance to pull back and to let him know what was going to happen.

Naruto didn't pull back; instead he leaned up and connected their lips on his own. Tanned arms snaked around Kurama's neck and pulled him down further to deep the kiss. Kurama's arms coiled around Naruto's waist, trapping the smaller male's naked body to his own, equally naked, body. "You never cease to surprise me," Kurama whispered as they broke apart for air.

"Do you prefer predictable people?" Naruto asked with a glint to his eyes that told Kurama the blonde already knew the answer to his question.

Still Kurama answered him, "No, I like this unpredictability." Leaning back down, he reclaimed Naruto's lips, and at the same time pulled him under the water.

_xXx Turf War xXx_

Shukaku peeled off the main road and onto the dirt road leading to the location he just knew Kurama had most likely taken that boy. Fury leapt in his eyes as he drove recklessly, his anger for the act of being ignored growing with each mile his car devoured as he neared closer to his destination. When the turn off for the second dirt road neared he nearly missed it. Hitting the break and jerking the wheel he barely made the turn and continued onward, flooring the gas as he did so.

Shukaku wasn't sure what he would find once he reached the water fall, but he did know whatever it was he wouldn't be a welcomed guest. Still he had to go, Kurama was alone, unprotected, and open. As the second in command and Kurama's childhood friend he knew it was his job to make sure no harm befell his friend and boss. Sure Naruto posed no physical threat to Kurama, but he posed a much bigger threat to Kurama's image. The boss of the yakuza falling for the son of a retired military officer and budding politician spoke of disaster in the making. Why couldn't Kurama see the volatile situation he was headed in with keeping Naruto at his side?

The glistening of the sun off the waterfall caught Shukaku's gaze and he pulled his car to a stop. Parking it on the side of the road he made the rest of the trip on foot. Silently he crept forward, hoping to catch the two unaware and, perhaps, check out exactly what Kurama had in mind for this unexpected jaunt. What greeted him was a sight he had hoped to never see. Kurama's arms were wrapped firmly around Naruto, and likewise Naruto's arms were wrapped around Kurama. Their lips were sealed over the other's, and as Shukaku watched he could tell that it wasn't just Kurama's tongue delving into Naruto.

Their lips detached and Naruto released a sharp moan as his body jerked with the force of a precise thrust to his prostate. "Kurama-ah," Naruto called clinging to the redhead driving into him repeatedly. His face spoke of ecstasy, and his voice told of euphoric sensations. "More, ah deeper!" Naruto urged as he angled backward, allowing Kurama to go deeper into him.

"You're great Naruto," Kurama husked as he leaned down and started to suck on Naruto's neck, eliciting a new range of sounds from the blonde in his arms.

Shukaku's eyes narrowed as he watched the scene of the two men embraced in the throes of passion. The waters' of the lagoon splashed up to collide with their heated skin and washed away the evidence of their actions. As Naruto's eyes clamped shut and he released a loud cry of Kurama's name Shukaku knew the boy had found his release. A second later Kurama stilled, his head resting on Naruto's shoulder, he too had found his satisfaction in the boy's body.

Unable to watch any longer, and making up his mind on what must be done, Shukaku slipped away from the lagoon and back to his car. Turning the engine on, putting it into gear, and turning it around Shukaku drove back to Konoha, plans forming in his mind. Kurama would have to drop Naruto off at his house before long. When he did Shukaku would be there. It was the only window of opportunity he had. He now knew that Kurama wasn't just taken by Naruto, but perhaps in love with him. To save his boss and friend from the perilous path he was walking he would remove Naruto from the equation.

_xXx Turf War xXx_

With the loud thunder of the cascading waterfall Naruto and Kurama's heartbeats slowly return to a steady rhythm, their bodies still wrapped tightly together. Naruto's mind was a white haze of satisfaction, until he remembered the time. "Oh fuck!" he cursed, breaking out of Kurama's arms and rushing to the bank.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked chasing after the fleeing blonde.

Panicked blue eyes turned to meet confused red. "My dad! I've got to get home before he does, or I'm dead!" Naruto's voice was full of fear as he quickly put his clothes back on without drying off. Slightly irritated that their moment together was being cut short, Kurama reached for his own clothes. He said nothing as he headed to his car, but when Naruto reached out and grabbed his arm he stopped and looked at the boy. "Thank you," Naruto whispered before leaning up and softly kissing him. "I needed today."

His smirk back in place Kurama pulled Naruto flush against him and recaptured his lips. Breaking apart he stroked Naruto's cheek with his thumb, "I'm here to help if you ever need me."

"Really?" Naruto asked, uncertainty in his voice.

Kurama couldn't blame him for that and kissed him again. "Yes," he whispered into the kiss before going to his car. "Now get in and I'll take you home." Naruto smiled and jumped into the passenger seat of the mustang. Soon they were heading back down the dirt road heading toward Konoha.

_xXx Turf War xXx_

From his vantage point up the street Shukaku watched as Kurama's car pulled up to the curb in front of Naruto's house. His headlights off, and overhead light darkened his car looked like every other vehicle parked for the night. Silently he waited, watching for the moment to strike.

Naruto smiled over to Kurama and leaned over to give the redhead one last kiss for the night. "Thanks again," he whispered as their lips parted.

"I am going to see you again," Kurama stated. It was no question, just pure statement, fact. It was clear that the yakuza had no intention of releasing Naruto after just one day together. No, after that taste he had gotten at the lagoon he wanted more.

Naruto, as if sensing this, smiled and pressed a deep kiss to Kurama's lips. Naruto's tongue snaked inside of the older man's mouth and mapped out his new found territory. Drawing back he whispered into Kurama's ear, "I look forward to it." With one final look into the other's eyes, Naruto climbed out of the car, and walked up to his front porch.

Kurama watched him until he was inside the house, safe. With a pleased smile on his face Kurama pulled away from the curb and headed down the road. He passed by a car he found familiar, but couldn't register from where and continued passed it.

Shukaku sat back up in the seat as Kurama passed by. With his headlights still off, he drove to the front of Naruto's house. This was it, the time to grab the boy and make him vanish from Kurama's side. Getting out of the car, a rag covered in chloroform in hand, Shukaku walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. "One minute!" Naruto's voice came through the wooden barrier and Shukaku smirked at the near success of his plan. The door knob turned and Naruto emerged from the other side. "Yes, wha- Shukaku!" Naruto's startled eyes turn frightened as Shukaku reached for him and tried to press the rag to his face.

Years of self-defense classes and martial arts training kicked in and Naruto knocked his arm aside and rushed into the house. He ran up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door behind him. Locking it he picked up his phone and quickly pressed the call button. He didn't care who he got a hold off as long as it was someone. The pounding on his door altered him to Shukaku's continued pursuit. The other line began to ring and Naruto started to look for another way out.

"_Miss me already?"_ Kurama's cocky voice came over the line.

"Help!" Naruto shouted just as his door was broken in. Naruto dropped the phone and scrambled for his open window. To late Shukaku caught his ankle and dragged him to the floor. Naruto pulled back his fist and landed a solid right straight to Shukaku's eye, but the rag was pressed firmly against his mouth and nose. Naruto sent his knee into the larger man's ribs but his actions were becoming weaker and his eyelids were getting heavier. Soon his body went still.

"_Naruto! What's wrong? Naruto!"_ Shukaku glared at the cellphone where Kurama's panicked voice was coming through. _"Naruto! Answer me, what the fuck is going on_?" Pressing the disconnect button, Shukaku shattered the small phone, and hauled Naruto over his shoulder. Caring him through the house and out to his car, he slipped Naruto into the back seat, and got into the front himself. Soon Shukaku was peeling away from the curb and racing down the street.

_xXx Turf War xXx_

Minato came home to find his front door wide open and his entrance way a disaster. "Naruto!" he called out, his fear for his son rising as he went further into their home. "Naruto answer me!" he shouted as he started to ascend the staircase. "Naruto!" Minato came to his son's splintered door, his face paling at the sight of the crushed phone and thrashed room. The older blonde's knees crumbled as the reality before him sinks in.

"Naruto!" Minato's tear filled blue eyes narrow at the sound of the yakuza's voice drifting through his house. Getting to his feet Minato was down stairs and pinning the much larger Kurama to a wall with a trained precision only found in a soldier.

"Where is my son?" Minato growled as he dug his elbow into Kurama's jugular.

Kurama, having received Naruto's call and becoming worried, had rushed back to the house only to find Minato's car home and the door still wide open. Panicked that perhaps the father had found out about them and had taken drastic measures in his punishment had rushed inside. "I don't know," he gasped out.

"You're lying!" Minato hissed. "Where is he?"

Kurama, fed up with being held against the wall, jerked free of Mianto's hold and glared at the anger filled father. "I just got a call from him. He said one word, and then there was the sound of a struggle, then the line went dead," Kurama informed Minato calmly.

"Why would my son call you?" Minato demanded.

"Probably because I was the last one to call him," Kurama guessed.

"What did he say?" Minato asked.

"'_Help'_," Kurama's eyes darkened as he said the one word.

"Naruto," Minato staggered for a moment before he straightened up and pinned the redhead with a hard glare. "I'll figure out what's between my son and you later. For now we're going to find him. Do you know of anyone that would mean my boy harm?"

Kurama had to bite his tongue to keep from saying Naruto wasn't his, but seeing as the man was already distraught he didn't think it was the right time to inform him of his and Naruto's relationship status. Thinking hard Kurama's eyes widened as the image of the familiar car flashed in his mind. "Shukaku!"

"You're assistant?" Minato sounded confused.

"He doesn't like the idea of me," Kurama paused.

"The idea of you what?" Minato urged him to continue.

Kurama sighed; this wasn't going to be pretty. "The idea of me and your son together."

Kurama waited for the understanding of what he had said to sink into Minato's mind. It didn't take long. "_What_?"

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well that's it for this chapter! Next chapter to come in a week, hopefully! **

**Voice: Please review!**


	6. Final Part

_**Turf War**_

**Hello! I bring you the next chapter and final chapter, please enjoy.**

**Plot Bunny: Cheyenne **

**Dedicated to: Alternative Angel**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Part Six: Passing Shadows_

"What do you mean my son and you are together?" Minato growled. He was about ninety-nine percent positive he knew exactly what the redhead was talking about, but he wanted to cling to that small one percent chance.

As he watched Kurama sigh and cross his arms in front of him Minato knew he had just lost that one percent chance. "I mean that I'm seeing Naruto," Kurama answered with as much neutrality in his voice as he could summon up.

Minato swayed on his feet, but quickly grabbed control of himself and met the yakuza leader's eyes. "How does he feel about you?" he asked.

Kurama blinked, obviously not expecting that question. "I'm not sure," he finally said. "I know he likes me, but as for how strongly I can't say."

Minato's blue eyes, so similar to Naruto's, narrowed. "Fine," he sighed.

"What?" Kurama asked, shocked by the soldier's acceptance of the situation.

"I'll deal with this later," Minato explained, "Right now we need to find Naruto."

"Right," Kurama said moving out of the house.

"Do you know where this Shukaku would have taken him?" Minato asked climbing into Kurama's car with him.

Kurama considered the many different places that the group used to expose of bodies as he started the car and pulled out. "Most likely the old gravel yard," he finally answered. "It's isolated and no one goes there anymore."

"Then we'll check there first," Minato instructed pulling out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Kurama demanded.

"Friends," Minato answered with an indifferent tone. "Hello, Fugaku can you tell me the codes to the old gravel yard?"

"_What do you need that information for?" _a gruff voice asked. Kurama's eyes widened at the name and the familiar voice. Minato had called the head of the Uchiha.

"It seems my boy has gotten mixed up in some things," Minato explained. "I believe he is at the yard."

"_If it has to do with Naruto I'll send Sasuke over to meet you at the gate," _Fugaku said_. "The gate requires a card key, and unless you can hack it you won't be able to open it."_

"Thank you," Minato said before ending the call and pressing in the number for someone else. "Tsume? Hey I need you to meet me at the gravel yard outside of town. Bring Kiba, he knows how Naruto thinks."

"_What's going on Sir?"_ Tsume asked, her voice formal and trained.

"Naruto's been kidnapped," Minato answered. "But if I know my boy, which I do, he'll fight every second. Possibility of him getting free is high."

"_Understood, we'll head out,"_ Tsume answered before ending the call.

Kurama was gaping at the older blonde in his passenger seat. He couldn't believe the conversations he had just overheard. "You aren't going to call the policy?" Kurama couldn't stop himself from asking it.

Minato shot him a glare. "And have my son's picture spread all over the front pages? No this will work much better."

To say Kurama was confused by the man's approach would have been an understatement. He couldn't believe that such a large public official was doing things in such a shady way. Then again his experience with politicians and other public figures told him that they would prefer to keep things in the shadows then out in the media spotlight. This was only proof of that. "Why do you need Kiba?" Kurama asked, his mind pulled up an image of the brunet that was normally with Naruto.

"If Naruto gets free we'll need Kiba to find him," Minato explained. "Those two are close and they've always been able to find each other."

"You seem pretty confident that Naruto can get away from Shukaku," Kurama said, skepticism clear in his voice. "He isn't such an easy man to take on."

Kurama watched as a smile, dark and full of secrets, spread across Minato's face. "You obviously don't know that much about Naruto," he said. Kurama arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything else.

_xXx Turf War xXx_

His head was throbbing, and his senses were foggy. It was like he was trying to surface from below the water, only to be surrounded by dense fog. Naruto suppressed the groan that wanted to escape his lips. His mind was reeling with information, the most glaring fact instantly processing, he had been kidnapped by Shukaku. Naruto tried to move his legs and arms, he could which meant he wasn't tied. Slowly opening his eyes Naruto surveyed his surroundings. He was in a large open area and there were huge mounds of dirt or gravel around him. Several abandoned tractors and trucks were scattered about. Off in the distance he thought he could make out the shape of old shacks, most likely deserted offices. Naruto quickly put everything together and came to the conclusion that he was at the old gravel yard just outside the city.

'_Where is Shukaku?_' he asked himself. As soon as the thought passed through his head he heard the sounds of a shovel hitting the ground. Chancing it, he opened his eyes wider and tried to find the bulky man in the dim light. He spotted him digging a hole. Naruto resisted the urge to cringe; he knew what the hole was for. Quickly Naruto began to look for something to use as a weapon. He couldn't take Shukaku bare handed, but maybe he could get the drop on him and make a break for it.

When his blue eyes landed on a discarded shovel he smiled. As quietly as he could Naruto slowly stood up and made his way to the shovel. Shukaku's back was to him the entire time making the process less jarring on his nerves. With his hands closed around the handle Naruto crept toward the hole and raised the shovel above his head. Taking a deep breath he released a low whistle. Shukaku paused and started to turn around. His yellow eyes barely got the chance to widen before Naruto swung the shovel. A resonating sound rang out as the spade connected hard with Shukaku's skull.

Instantly Naruto dropped the shovel and ran the opposite direction from Shukaku, who was lying prone in the shallow hole. Blue eyes darted left and right as he looked for a place he could hide. The tractors, trucks, and buildings were too obvious a choice and would be the first place looked most likely. He needed somewhere Shukaku wouldn't think to look immediately. It would give him a chance to collect himself and clear some of the fog in his head. But the place also needed to give him a good vantage over the surrounding area. The answer came when he spotted an old watch tower standing alone and off in the dark. It was so dark in that part of the yard that Naruto barely noticed the lone structure. Turning quickly he dashed to it and took the ladder like a squirrel climbing a tree.

Reaching the top Naruto scanned the area, his eyes instantly spotting the only illuminated spot in the yard. He could barely make out the outline of Shukaku in the hole. Turning his eyes from the sight, refusing to think about the possibility of him being dead, Naruto scanned the area from his new vantage point. The gates were sealed and electric wire ran along the top of the twelve foot chain link fence. He went to the door and the ladder leading down to the ground. After a quick check he confirmed that it couldn't be detached, but he could tell that if need be he could jump from halfway down to the other side of the fence. That would be a last resort though, the fall would most likely break his legs even if he landed correctly.

Deciding he had found the best place available to him Naruto moved back to the large windows and took up a position off to the side of them. He could see out, but anyone looking up wouldn't be able to see him. It was perfect. Now all he had to do was wait until either Kurama or his father came for him.

_xXx Turf War xXx_

A pained groan slipped past dirt coated lips as Shukaku slowly came to. His head felt like he had been hit by a sledge hammer. A flash of blond hair, pissed blue eyes, and a shovel swing at his head surfaced. "Fuck," Shukaku cursed as he doubled over as a new wave of pain washed over him. His head felt like it was splitting, and he could feel crusted blood mixed with dirt plastered to his face. He made a quick swipe at the substance, wincing as his hand pressed against the gash above his left eye. "I'll kill that brat," he snarled as he pulled himself out of the hole.

Instantly Shukaku regretted the movement. Nausea crashed into him like a train and he stumbled a few paces before he began to cough uncontrollably. After he stopped heaving he slowly stood up, being careful not to jar his head this time. He looked around, and saw everything in doubles. He groaned as another wave of nausea hit him. He fought it down and forced himself to take a step forward. The first was preceded by another, then another, and another. Soon he was jogging through the yard. Shukaku had but one target, to find Naruto.

He looked inside every piece of equipment he came up to first, then he moved to the buildings. He looked in the old lockers and in the closets, anywhere a scared boy might chose to hide. Coming up empty Shukaku went out to his car and grabbed a flashlight. Turning it on he headed to the gravel mounds. If he wasn't in the buildings or vehicles he was most likely hiding amongst the gravel.

"I should have killed him before I started digging the hole," Shukaku growled under his breath. "At least then he wouldn't have gotten away."

Shukaku was halfway through searching the large piles of gravel and dirt when the flash of headlights hit him. Quickly he hid behind one of the mounds, his eyes trained on the gate. The unmistakable silhouette of a person got out of the car and headed for the gate. As the person was reaching for something in his pocket another car pulled up, and then a third. Four people, two from each of the new cars, got out and walked towards the one next to the gate. Soft voices drifted on the wind to Shukaku, but he couldn't make out any distinct words or tones.

He watched as the first person to arrive swiped a card and the gate slowly started to creak open. His eyes widened as the group walked in, flashlights in hand. The shine of red hair and red eyes caught his attention and he filled with cold terror. '_Kurama, why?_' At that moment Shukaku wished he was anywhere but there.

"You had better be right about this!" Kiba growled at Kurama as they headed into the gravel yard.

Kurama glared at the young man. His glare was met head on by the brunet. "I only chose the most likely location," he said, "I don't know whether or not they're here."

"We'll deal with it later if Naruto isn't here," Minato said cutting off the growing argument. "Now let's just look around. Kiba, you find the most logical place for Naruto to hide should he have escaped."

"Well according to what I know of this place, I would say the watchtower," Kiba said as he headed off towards the old structure.

"I'll go with him," Tsume said following her son.

"Report back to me if you find anything," Minato instructed.

"Sir, yes sir," Tsume said, then frowned. She really had to learn to stop reacting like that.

Minato stifled his laughter at the woman's reaction and continued along with Sasuke and Kurama. The three scanned the surrounding area and buildings, but Minato instantly dismissed looking through them. "Naruto wouldn't hide in such an obvious place," he reasoned with the others.

"Minato!" Sasuke's voice rang out in the yard causing Minato to rush to the boy, Kurama right behind him.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Minato asked coming up to the youngest Uchiha boy.

"A fresh hole," Sasuke said flashing his light down into the shallow hole, "And blood."

Kurama's eyes widened as he looked at the puddle, then they narrowed. "It's not enough for it to be from a fatal wound," he said. "The person is most likely alive."

"Now, who was it that was injured?" Minato considered out loud.

"Either way, we know one of them is injured," Sasuke said, "Which means there was a struggle after they arrived."

"Seems the person who did the attacking used that," Kurama said indicating the bloody shovel.

"Naruto then," Minato said indicating the other shovel still in the hole.

"You think he got the drop on Shukaku?" Sasuke asked.

"Most likely," Minato answered.

"Come on, let's keep looking," Kurama instructed turning towards the gravel mounds and looking around. His light caught the sheen from a leather jacket and his eyes narrowed. Minato and Sasuke caught the sight and both shined their lights on the same spot. "Shukaku!" Kurama shouted. The leather flinched, Kurama's eyes narrowed further. "Get out here, now!"

Shukaku didn't know what to do. Should he run and hope he could get away? No, his chances of escaping this many people were slim. Especially with only one entrance and exit. He could fight his way out, but he knew he couldn't hurt Kurama physically.

"Shukaku!" Kurama's voice was filled with anger and Shukaku felt himself wanting to cower.

Pushing the urge away he straightened and turned around. With his hands held up in front of him he walked into the light. "Hello Kurama," he smiled at his childhood friend and boss.

Kurama took in the bloody mess on Shukaku's face. It seemed Minato's prediction was correct, Naruto had gotten away. "Where is he?" Kurama asked.

"Who?" Shukaku asked, he was trying to buy time. If he could figure a way out before they found the boy maybe he could put some distance between them.

"Don't fuck with me!" Kurama snapped. "Where is Naruto?!"

Shukaku quickly considered his options. He went with the truth, "I don't know."

"How did you get that injury?" Minato asked, his voice reflected that of the officer he was.

Shukaku glared at the older version of the one he had almost succeeded in getting rid of. "Your son has quite the attitude on him," he snarled.

Minato's lips quirked up in a smile, "Yeah he get's that from his mom." Minato glanced over to Shukaku, "What do you plan to do with him?"

Kurama never took his eyes off of Shukaku. He hadn't thought about what he was going to do with him. He was his friend, and second in command. Still he had betrayed him by taking Naruto. What was he to do?

Minato noticed the hesitation in Kurama's eyes. Sighing he reached behind his back and pulled out a gun. Three pairs of eyes widened as Minato trained the pistol on the large man and squeezed the trigger three times. Two bullets entered Shukaku's chest, the third his head.

"What the fuck?!" Kurama growled turning on Minato. "What the fuck did you do?"

"I shot the man who attempted to kill my son," Minato answered calmly. Blue eyes turned to the raven boy standing silently by his side. "Sasuke, can you do something about his body?"

"Leave it to me," Sasuke said pulling out his phone.

Minato turned back to Kurama. "You've got two choice," he said, "You can either accept Naruto at your side or you can take your revenge for your friend now and have my son hate you."

Kurama's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what was happening. The man standing before him wasn't your average soldier and figure head. He was a parent with a clear mission in mind, the protection of his son. "Are you saying you'll offer Naruto up as a bribe to save yourself?" he questioned.

"No," Minato answered, "I'm saying you can be with my son and leave me alone, or you can kill me and lose Naruto."

He wasn't giving him a choice in this. He had literally placed him in a situation he couldn't run from. The most powerful up and coming political man was standing in front of him offering him a truce. He could keep Naruto at his side, and in turn he gave his loyalty to Minato. For the first time in his life Kurama felt truly cornered. He could see no way around the man standing in front of him. His blue eyes bore into his red ones with unwavering instance.

"Dad!" Naruto's voice drifted to them.

The sound of the pure and relieved tones snapped Kurama to an answer, he couldn't give up Naruto. "Fine," he said. Minato smiled and held out his hand. With one last prayer to God in hopes he hadn't just signed a deal with the devil, he took it.

"Dad!" Naruto was in Minato's arms hugging him tightly before Kurama knew what was happening. The older blonde was embracing his son, relief showing clearly on his face.

"I'm glad you're safe," Minato whispered.

Minato and Naruto pulled apart and the younger blonde's eyes drifted to the lifeless body of Shukaku. Instantly Naruto looked at Kurama. The warning glare in Minato's eyes told Kurama he couldn't reveal what had really happened. Sighing internally he said, "He forced my hand. He tried to attack us."

"Oh," Naruto frowned. Suddenly his eyes widened and he was looking between Kurama and his dad frantically. "Ah, um Dad um, I can explain."

"Don't worry," Minato smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair. "I'm sure you had your reasons for keeping your relationship with Kyuubi-san from me. But from now on please be upfront with me."

Naruto's mouth was hanging open as he tried to process what his father had said. He couldn't quite grasp what was happening. "He's saying it's okay for us to be together," Kurama whispered into Naruto's ear.

"I know that!" Naruto snapped. "I just can't believe it!"

"Hey! Are we going to stand around here all night?" Kiba shouted.

"Hell no!" Naruto shouted back and ran towards his friend, mainly to hide the blush dusting his cheeks.

Kurama laughed softly as he followed after the blonde. He stopped mid step when he felt a hand grab his arm. Turning he met hard black eyes. "You hurt him and I promise there won't be a single member of your group left alive," Sasuke said with an even tone.

"Does Naruto know what kind of people you are?" Kurama asked.

Minato laughed. "Oh he knows," he said. Kurama's eyes widened. "My boy may seem sweet but how do you think my house got so torn up? Or how Shukaku got that gash on his face?" Understanding slowly started to show in Kurama's eyes. "He's a lot like us," Minato finished as he followed after his son, who was calling for them from the other side of the gate.

Kurama watched the others walk away for a moment. After a while he could no longer hold it, he laughed. To think the innocent, yet feisty boy he had come to love was so hard at his center_. 'Naruto really does belong at my side,'_ Kurama thought with a smile.

"Kurama!" Naruto called for him, "Hurry it up! I'm starving!"

"Oh well, at least I won't be bored with him around," Kurama whispered. Walking again he called back, "Let me guess, you want ramen?"

_**The End**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well? I hope you all liked it. **

**Voice: I… ah wait? That's all?!**

**Me: Yep!**

**Voice: Um… okay then.**

**Me: Please review!**

**Hello readers I've been thinking and I don't think I've done enough to represent the minor fandoms on this site. Oh, sorry a minor fandom in this sense is basically anything that isn't Naruto. I mean have you looked at the numbers? Naruto has over 300,000 stories in its category. The next runner up, Inuyasha, has over a little over 100,000. Next is bleach with over 60,000. Let's face it, Naruto is the most popular fandom on this site, and all the others, in comparison, are minor. **

**Now that isn't to say I haven't written for other fandoms. I've written for several: Inuyasha, MKR, Bleach, Soul Eater, Saiyuki, Kekkashi, Saint Beasts, Kuroshitsuji, Slayers, Zoids, Beelzebub, Psyren, Inazuma Eleven, and Violinist of Hameln. **

**But when I think about all the anime I've seen it just doesn't compare. So I've been thinking, what minor fandoms would you like to see me write for? Other than those mentioned I'm also working on a story for Wolf's Rain. Please review or PM me with what fandoms you think I should look into writing for. Remember my profile has information on anime I have seen and if you think I'll enjoy something that isn't on the list let me know. **

**Thank you for your help,**

**aliendroid**


End file.
